1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a capsule transfer device of the type wherein means are provided to place a capsule into a container, slitting the capsule to release its content, washing the slitted capsule and that part of the device which is in direct contact with the capsule and content so as to quantitatively transfer all the content of the sample into the container for volumetric or other analysis.
2. Reported Developments
The prior art provides various devices for handling pharmaceutical and/or chemical samples to be analyzed in research pursuits for checking raw materials and semi-finished products during the manufacturing processes, and in the quality control of finished products. Illustrative examples of such devices are shown in the following patents.
Micheletti, U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,387, discloses a sample injector for gas chromatography capable to receive and rupture a frangible ampule and release the sample contained therein into the gas chromatography for analysis.
Cosgrove et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,244, discloses an automated sampling apparatus for use in obtaining fluid samples in a dissolution testing system which is operable to receive a plurality of sampling containers and to transport them to a sampling station where fluid can be introduced into the containers and samples can be withdrawn therefrom for analysis in a suitable analytical device.
Scordato et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,586, discloses an electronically programmed and operated pipette capable of aspirating and discharging a preselected volume of liquids.
In working with gelatin capsules to chemically assay their content, it is necessary to quantitatively transfer their content to a volumetric flask and fill the flask to a predetermined volume with a solvent, such as water or alcohol. Proper aliquot then can be withdrawn from the flask for further quantitative dilution and subsequent chemical analysis. Gelatin capsules are conventionally opened in an open dish or vessel, such as a beaker, by slitting with a razor blade and then transferring the capsules and their contents form the open dish into a volumetric flask. Such a process often results in the spurting of the capsules contents out of the disk and the consequent failure out of the disk and the consequent failure of the assay. In addition, holding the capsules by hand while slitting them open and then transferring their content requires the use of rinsing the hand, the capsules and the razor blade so as to quantitatively preserve the capsules' contents for analysis.
It has now been discovered that these problems can be obviated with a capsule transfer device which provides for easy handling, slitting, washing the capsule and convenient transfer of the capsule content into a volumetric flask for subsequent analysis.